1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for use in chin-ups, pull-ups, lat pulldown, and the like.
2. The Background Art
Mechanized exercise equipment can often provide greater variability and safety than free weights. However, mechanized exercise equipment can impose motions that may not be natural or comfortable to all users. As appreciated, users can vary widely in dimensions, proportions, and the like. Additionally, mechanized exercise equipment often balances or stabilizes the load lifted by the user. While this may improve safety, it may also prevent the user from developing the balance and stability truly associated with the load. Accordingly, what is needed is an exercise apparatus that supports a more natural motion and requires the user to exhibit greater control.